


Bang, Bang

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [101]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just…” she starts. “I want to make sure you’re safe. Always. Even if I’m not right next to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang, Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Amanita/Nomi - protected.

“So, I have something for you, and _please_ don’t freak out,” Nomi says, sitting down on the edge of the bed where Amanita is sewing beads onto her newest costume.

Amanita rolls her eyes. “When have I ever freaked out at you, babe?”

“Never,” Nomi says, giving her a wary glance, “but there’s a first time for everything.” She sets a small wooden case on the bed and motions for Amanita to open it.

Eyebrow raised, Amanita sets aside her sewing and opens the box. “Whoa,” she says, hands raised like whatever was inside was going to come out and bite her. “That’s _not_ what I was expecting.” She gives Nomi a cautious glance before carefully taking the small gun out of the box and cradling it in her hands.

“I admit, it’s not from me,” Nomi says with a smile as Amanita strokes her nails over the pearl-handled pistol. “Wolfgang sent it. I just helped him pick it out.” The second she saw the dainty little weapon among the guns and knives in Wolfgang’s “friend’s” collection, she knew it was perfect for Amanita—sweet, but still packing plenty of power. “I just…” she starts. “I want to make sure you’re safe. Always. Even if I’m not right next to you.”

Amanita places the gun back in the box and crawls into Nomi’s lap, pressing a warm kiss to her cheek. “Now we can protect each other.” She cups Nomi’s face and kisses her harder, deeper. “In our own ways.”


End file.
